lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bewitch
Seems that in the pc-version, this spell has been changed to reduce morale instead of enthralling the targets. 12:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) That is not true. 06:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) This is not entirely wrong! there are some monsters whose bewitch art can't enthrall your union. - RushStriker 07:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) It has a morale down effect on the XBOX too. I believe this triggers when the Enthrall does not work. - Merthos 08:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Any idea how to beat Anima, coz if they bewitch my union, where one man dealing 1 k dmg, i cant beat it. Heh, I also hate it when the Anima bewitch my unions..... All I can say is that Orphic Ward might help (haven't confirmed this myself, but it should work), as well as silencing the Anima. Make sure all unions have a member with Vivification Herb.... this will allow the 'Cure them even if it kills them!' command, which makes your union kill the enthralled union, and revive them. After they are revived, they will no longer be enthralled. Also, there are 3 Anima... so if all 3 are alive, a maximum of 3 of your unions can be enthralled at once. I found it especially useful to make all of your unions target one Anima to ensure at least one of them die in the first turn. Then, it's only a matter of killing the second, freeing some unions from Enthrall, and reviving unions every now and then. Once you're down to the final Anima, it should be easy. --HybridDragoness 11:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :There are 2 different Bewitch arts. #The mystic art Bewitch is the psionic Addle equivalent hexes art, in that it does Morale Down + Damage and nothing more, it even has roughly the same Morale Down base values as Addle. #The enemy ability Bewitch is a whole different ball park, it inflicts status: Enthralled to the friendly union it is used on. It can't be paralyzed or silenced. This signature was complements of the chef! 13:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) The Enthralled status should really be called "Animated," seeing as how those strings are visible on the Enthralled union. The enemy version's skill is even called "Animate" in the JP version. "Breach Agent" still makes more sense when translated literally since breaching something is definitely demoralizing. I really wonder why they translated it as such... Zephyr135 19:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey drake I understand the in game description says it entralls and you want to keep this page as close to literal as you can but can we put a side note that says this spell does not ever entrall. Its really misleading to see it entralls but it just gives you moral. Its just a giant mistranslation. Ok I fixed the notes to let people know what the spell actually does :Since looking at the spell effect clearly tells me this spell lowers morale and doesn't do anything else (apart from dealing damage) i don't even know what you mean. If the description was "Dazzles enemy unions dealing substantial mystic damage" you'd have to add a new effect called "Dazzle"? Or worse yet if the word was already used for another effect you'd have to clarify that the spell doesn't do that but instead does what its Effect description says? Drake178 18:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC)